1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an adjustable cresent wrench, namely a wrench comprising a jaw rigidly connected to a wrench handle and a jaw movable in relation to said rigid jaw which, by means of a screw arrangement, is displaceable toward and away from the rigid jaw.
2. Prior Art:
Commonly used adjustable wrenches of the type in question have a nut-engaging face on each jaw, said faces being parallel and adapted to engage two opposite, parallel faces on a nut. One disadvantage with these adjustable wrenches is that a relatively low torque may be applied before the nut is deformed so much that the adjustable wrench slips. For this reason, inter alia, rigid wrenches such as box wrenches, socket wrenches and the like are used if the torque is high. Since the number of various nut sizes is large, wrench sets having many different wrench sizes are required.